Last Kiss
by InsideMyBrain
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi are out for a leisurely drive when something awful happens. One shot. Based off the song Last Kiss by Pearl Jam.


Tamaki pulled up in front of the modest apartment building where Haruhi Fujioka, his girlfriend lived.

The people around him were making quite a commotion-one child was chanting _rich people, rich people,_ over and over again-but he paid no mind to it. This nearly always happened when he went to commoner-specific areas.

He turned the key in the ignition and sighed in satisfaction. As a present for passing his driver's test, his father got him a shiny brand-new white convertible. And this was his errand today-to give his girlfriend a nice ride.

He slipped the keys in his pocket and walked confidently up the stairs. He was wearing jeans and a green sweatshirt, in fact, the same exact outfit he wore the first time he went to Haruhi's house. He knocked on the door, then clasped his hands behind his back nervously.

The door opened and there stood his beautiful girlfriend. She was dressed in a sky blu frock, undoubtedly an outfit her father had picked out for her. One side of her short brown hair was held back with a blue clip, and she stood on the thresh hold blinking and smiling nervously.

"Aw, Haruhi, you're just TOO CUTE!" Tamaki squealed, crushing her in a hug.

"Senpai!" She protested, but her voice was muffled, as it was smushed into Tamaki's shirt.

"Okay you two, have fun!" Ranka sang, pulling them apart. "Remember Tamaki, have her back by six- or else!"

Tamaki gulped. Somehow this man was able to pull off menacing while wearing a dress.

He took his girlfriend's hand and led her outside to his new car. They both hopped in and Tamaki put the top down.

"So, where to?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki started up the car. "Anywhere!" He (not so expertly) maneuvered out of his parking space, and the car raced along the street.

"Tamaki, not so fast!" Haruhi gasped, but she was smiling. Tamaki leant over to give his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. He closed his eyes, but as soon as his lips brushed her soft skin, he heard her cry out, "Tamaki!"

Tamaki opened his eyes and sat up. Then he saw it.

The car that had run out of gas, sitting in the middle of the road.

They were going too fast. Even if he did slam on the brakes, they wouldn't stop fast enough. They'd still smash into that other car, just not as fast. So Tamaki did the most reasonable thing he could think of. He swerved to the right.

The screaming tyres, the busting glass, and the dreadful cry that would haunt Tamaki for the rest of his living days.

He blacked out.

When Tamaki woke up, it was dark and raining. A great many people were gathered around. There seemed to be a lot of blood, dripping down his arm and forming a puddle on the dirty concrete. He sat up. Someone tried to push him back down, and he heard, "Just wait for the paramedic." He didn't care though. There was one person he needed to see.

"Haruhi." He croaked. There was a faint moaning noise coming from somewhere to his left. He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the sharp stab of pain in his ribs.

Tamaki crawled to where Haruhi was lying, amid a pile of wreckage. Her blue frock was ripped and there were splotches of blood on it. Her hair was wild and tangled and more blood trickled out of her nose. Her mouth was open slightly, as though she was shocked at what was happening, and her chocolate brown eyes stared up at the sky, blinking rapidly.

"Haruhi?" He whispered softly. He sat her uup, and held her in his arms. "Haruhi, are you alright?" He asked, knowing the answer and afraid of it at the same time. Haruhi shook her head slightly. Her breathing slowed. "Tama..."

Tamaki pressed his lips down on Haruhi's. He tasted blood. He pulled away and saw Haruhi's eyes were closed, and her hand raised. Then it flopped to her side.

"Haruhi...?" Tamaki whispered. No answer. A single tear fell onto Haruhi's still face, in the exact spot it would be if it was her tear.

Tamaki howled and pulled Haruhi closer to him. He hugged her and sobbed, his tears flowing into her hair, her lifeless body pressed against his quaking one.

The minutes turned to hhours, and slowly all the heat leached out of Haruhi's body. Still Tamaki would not let her go. He was crying not only for Haruhi, but for the future. He would never see that smile or kiss her again. She was gone, gone, gone, and he cried and couldn't stop.

When at last her cold, dead body was pried from his arms,and he was taken to the hospital to check his injuries, he found himself thinking clearly.

Haruhi was in heaven. He looked out the window and imagined her sitting on a cloud, smiling at him like she always did. Yes, she was there. He had to be good, so he could see her when he left this world.


End file.
